


What A Tool

by Dayzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, LOTS OF SHIZAYA SEXUAL TENSION, M/M, Some Plot, Twin AU, some hints of bdsm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU]<br/>Izaya has always hated Shizuo Heiwajima. When they met in Elementary, to the day his long time enemy married his twin brother. Well...if Shizuo, scum of the earth, could get married...then maybe Izaya could find himself someone too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Tool

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with the title, and it's the best title ever. Anyways, tumblr friends gettin' some thangs.

_Izaya has always hated Shizuo Heiwajima. When they met in Elementary, to the day his long time enemy married his twin brother. Well...if Shizuo, scum of the earth, could get married...then maybe Izaya could find himself someone too._

* * *

 

 

                             "No one wants to date your brother, kid. He's a piece of shit." Shizuo spoke firmly, _bluntly_ , and Roppi inhales sharply as he shoots the other a dirty look. They are outside, Roppi sitting on a cushioned chair and Shizuo lingering beside him as he smoked his second cigarette from being around Izaya for such a long period of time. Izaya's expression is devoid of emotion, fingers wrapped around a cup of warm tea. Shizuo keeps giving Izaya these looks, and Roppi keeps rubbing at his brow because he knows any second that both the men would become loud--  _bitter, vicious_ and it makes some part of Roppi too tired to even deal with. He's already shoving a mouthful of cake into his mouth, chewing angrily to ignore the tension between his husband of three years and older twin. 

               "Shizu-chan must be frustrated, ne? Maybe you shouldn't miss out on anniversaries and you wouldn't be so mad." Shizuo tenses at the words, spits out the cigarette and almost  _almost_ manages to step up and break his brother-in-laws jaw before Roppi jumps up and presses a hand to his heaving chest, sliding a cool palm to grab at his hand and entwine fingers together. Izaya rolls his eyes at the display of affection, leans back against his chair and gives his twin and smirk that is rewarded with a hiss of his name.

 

   "Shizuo-kun, can you get me some more cake?" Roppi asks as he detaches himself, slides back into his seat to sit across from Izaya. It gives Shizuo time to calm himself down; and the blond nods stiffly-- walks inside the cafe where it's cooler than the stuffy, hot air outside. Roppi is giving Izaya a  _dark_ look-- shaking his head and rubbing between his temples. "Izaya, can't you come see me  _without_ being an asshole?"

         "Eh?" Izaya sits up, feigning shock. "You're the one who decided to bring Shizuo!"

Roppi sinks into his chair, arms crossing over his chest and tongue licking at his bottom lip. "He followed me, saying he can't trust you. Especially after Mairu and Kururi. He  _still_ hasn't forgiven you for that." Of course, the younger siblings were strange, regardless. Each Orihara born with their own brand of strangeness. Izaya's detachment, and Roppi's psychotic nature hidden by the facade he puts up when around Shizuo-- the younger girls incestuous actions. Somehow,  _Izaya_ finds himself blamed for their actions-- but easily brushes it off. Roppi doesn't care, and the girls continue to act as if they hate him.

                                                        "Really? Too bad I don't care, ne?" Izaya retorts, sips his still hot tea and chuckles when Roppi mumbles a response. But then, Roppi is sitting up, eyes widening and his fingers snap together.

 "I forgot what we were talking about, because you and Shizu-kun were gonna rip eachothers throats out. But, you know, you don't have to be with anyone. Life isn't about wanting to marry people or having lovers, I honestly thought you were asexual." Roppi admits, nods his head when Shizuo returns. More relaxed, and more willing to sit besides his husband-- which, the only seat is positioned by Izaya also. Izaya shrugs--

        "I came out here to do work, Hachin and to have lunch with you." It was something he could be willing to do more of. If Roppi was with Shizuo, he didn't have to worry about the constance of fearing his sibling would be dragged down by gangs. No one went after Shizuo, or what  _belonged_ to Shizuo. It sent a shiver down Izaya's spine, but he could recall the first time it had happened-- Roppi trying to calm down a beast who  _rampaged_ and destroyed the city in search for the gang that had attacked him. "I don't  _need anyone_. I love all my humans equally, ne?"

 

                      Shizuo gives him a look. It's one he's all to familiar with. Izaya has always hated Shizuo Heiwajima. When they met in Elementary, to when they went on field trips, loathed him more when he and Roppi began to date, and his hatred burst into tenfold when they were married. But, perhaps, some part of him hates to admit, that it was  _envy_.


End file.
